dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Biome
There are several different Biomes in the game world, each with both common and unique features. Biomes are best described as environments or habitats. The Don't Starve world tends to be made up of several biomes. Each may appear on its own island but many will share islands and often there will appear blended spots such as in this image. Forest *The Forest is one of the most common biomes. They are full of Trees, and the ground is dark brown. *There tends to be a few scattered Boulders among the trees, as well as Grave and Spider Den . *The forest is most prone to fire and the spawning of Treeguards. *Forests can be found as whole islands, in the center of a marsh, or as small portions of other islands, typically near the center. That being said, it is possible to find other biomes in the center of a forest. Marsh (Swamp) *Marsh is considered the most dangerous of all biomes for its native Tentacle which attacks without provocation. *Marshes are also the only place to find Reeds, Ponds, Frogs, Spiky Trees, and thorn bushes. *The Marsh habitat can take up entire islands with exclusion of a small amount of forest that often appears at the heart. *There are also random patches of Marsh in other areas usually next to or near forest habitats. *Spiders do appear in Marshes and may attack the Tentacles, but more often than not they will lose. Savanna (Plains) *Savanna is yellow and large, with the occasional small patches found elsewhere. Normally Savanna occurs in large spaces and seem almost endless. *They are the habitat for the Beefalos, Grass, rabbits and little else. *Spiders do occur in the plains but can be sparse. *Graves also can occur, however rarely. *If next to a forest biome, trees can occur near the border. *There are some flowers and therefore Butterflies . *There tend to be plenty of Crows. Grasslands *Grasslands are the green areas, or starting areas. You typically start the game in a grassland. They are full of resources. *Trees grow sparse but are present. There are also Boulders and plenty of Grass, Saplings, Carrots and Berry Bushes. *On the starting island, there is usually Flint found on the ground. *There are also Spider Dens, but they are typically spread out over the land. The grasslands are usually found with areas of Forest and tend to be the environment in which naturally occurring Pig Houses appear. *This is also the environment for Bees, Flowers, Butterflies and Redbirds. Rockyland *Rather uninspiring landscape. It looks similar to the paths, but there is a lot more. *The rockland seems to have few things growing on them. The occasional tree can be seen. *This is the native habitat of the Tallbird and Boulders. *It is the only place to find Tallbird Eggs. *There are also plenty of Crows and Spiders. Mosaic *A condensed mixture of biomes in the game. *Mosaic "biomes" are observably rare, and contain a random patchwork of all other biomes within them. *A signature of the Mosaic biome is the presence of several small holes of ocean, identical to the edges of islands, in the appearance of a circular shape or other obscure polygon. *Mosaic biomes would make excellent homes, if not for the uncommonness of signature biome benefits, such as tallbirds and beefalo, due to the considerably small area of each biome region. biome mosaic.png Mosaic_biome.png mosaic on map.png herpeddd.png|mosaic with 8 tall birds